<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thinking Space by firebirdphoenixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690032">The Thinking Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx'>firebirdphoenixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Luz learns about the effects of Amortenia the hard way- but will it work out for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thinking Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>last minute fic thingz 😌✨ I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz loved potions.</p><p>Sure, it wasn’t her best subject, but it was a joint class with the Ravenclaws, and that meant she could see Amity. Who knows, there might even be a chance that they’d be potion partners today!</p><p>Unfortunately, it was the last subject she had today. </p><p>She sat through Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and DADA, nearly falling asleep. Finally, she was on her way to Potions, when she ran into a familiar face. “Willow!!”</p><p>The other girl’s head snapped up. Her uniform was neat, her yellow tie perfectly in place. She beamed.</p><p>“Luz! Where are you headed?” she asked</p><p>“Potions!!” Luz smiled. Willows faced scrunched.</p><p>“I thought you hated potio- oh right, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have potions together this year. You just wanna see A-“</p><p>Luz blushed and covered the other girl’s mouth. “Shhh! You don’t know if she’s out here!” She hissed. Willow smirked.</p><p>“Well be careful of what you say. I heard you’re supposed to be learning Amor-“</p><p>“I gotta go Willow, this is my class!” Luz said, cutting her off. “I’ll see you in a bit!”</p><p>She entered the classroom, and smiled when she saw a familiar face waving at her. She ran over and sat down next to her. “Hey Amity!”</p><p>“Luz!! How are you?” Amity asked, smiling. </p><p>“Good!” Luz turned to the pot in front of them. “What’s in the cauldron?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. My friend warned me about whatever it is though, so I wouldn’t touch it,” Amity said, staring at Luz’s hand, which was close to the potion. She drew her hand away, and stuck her head towards the potion and smelt it. </p><p>“Get your head away from there dumbass! It probably infected your brain or something!” Amity whisper-yelled. </p><p>Luz turned to her. “Amity, how much perfume did you put on today? The entire room reeks of you!”</p><p>The class went silent, and the professor cleared her throat.</p><p>“Well class, today we’re learning about Amortenia. As one of our students just displayed, the potion smells like the person you desire.”</p><p>Luz’s heart dropped. This couldn’t be happening. She just accidentally confessed her crush to the entire class. Her eyes glossed over, and the rest of the class seemed to go by in slow motion.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, the teacher dismissed them. Amity tensed up.</p><p>“Luz-“</p><p>She turned to Amity, with tears in her eyes, and ran out of the room.</p><p>——-</p><p>“She probably hates me now! I ruined everything!” Luz sobbed in the Hufflepuff common room. She got a few odd looks, considering she wasn’t supposed to be in there, but Willow looked at her with empathy and sighed. </p><p>“How do you even know she doesn’t like you back?” Willow asked. </p><p>“I don’t. But do you expect me to ask her? ‘Hey Amity, sorry I put you on the spot in potions, but do you like me the same way?’” Luz whined, and flopped on the couch. </p><p>“You know, you usually have your best thoughts on the quidditch pitch,” Willow smiled. Luz got up and ran to the door.</p><p>“You’re the best, Willow! I’ll be back!”</p><p>——</p><p>Luz rounded the corner into the pitch, and climbed up into the seats. What was she going to do about Amity? She didn’t have much time to think, because she saw another figure down on the field. She ducked, and carefully looked over the seat. When she realized who it was, she sighed. </p><p>Amity was down on the field, also attempting to think. She had a Quaffle in one hand, and her broom in another. she looked around, and- was that-</p><p>“Luz? Is that you?”</p><p>Luz cursed, and stood up, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Hey! Sorry I was just- on my way out-“</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Amity questioned. </p><p>“Thinking. This place helps me clear my mind.” Luz yelled. </p><p>“I guess we have that in common,” Amity sighed. Then she made a pointing motion towards the field. “Cole down here. I can hear you better down here.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Luz made her way down to the field. Amity smiled, and sat down.</p><p>“So,” Amity sighed. “What happened in potions class?”</p><p>Luz cringed. She figured Amity would ask, but not so forwardly. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk to me again, I understand. I didn’t mean for you do find out that way. God, I’m such an idiot-“</p><p>Amity smiled, and then laughed. “Why would I not want you to talk to me?”</p><p>“Because I ruined our friendship by telling pretty much our entire class and you how I felt? I should go-“</p><p>“Luz, I came here today because I was trying to figure out how to tell you something-“ Amity sighed. Reluctantly, she locked eyes with the other girl. “I wanted to tell you I felt the same way.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened. “Oh- I- uh-“ she stuttered.</p><p>Amity smiled. She pulled Luz towards her and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Luz turned red. “I’m- wow. Uhm-“</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Amity giggled. </p><p>Slowly, Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, and Luz put her head on Amity’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Luz stood up. And grabbed the Quaffle next to Amity. “While we’re here… best of three?”</p><p>Amity jumped on her feet and smirked. “Game on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>